


Dangerous Woman

by H3ARTL3SS_G0D



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Addictions, Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, Futa, Girl Penis, Lilith Page, Love, Maleficent - Freeform, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Regina Mills - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3ARTL3SS_G0D/pseuds/H3ARTL3SS_G0D
Summary: Regina comes home and finds Maleficent in the shower singing and decides to join in





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Spade and this is literally the first fanfic I've ever actually posted so tell me what you think in the comments below

It was a long day at the office, tax revenues and paper work can't write themselves unfortunately. On the drive home, all i could think about is my dragon and how cute it is to always see her on the couch when i get home in her serpent pajamas and t-shirt of herself. I don't know if it's narcissism or that she never saw herself on someone else's clothes but it's her favorite thing to wear at night. Well...if she decides to wear anything at all. The drive home wasn't long but long enough to make getting home that much better. Once i grab my things and go through the door, i notice Mal's not on the couch. For a minute i worry but hear a sound coming from the bedroom so i don't worry as much. I go upstairs to check on her and the closer i get to the door, the more i hear the water running and what seems like a tune coming from the bathroom in my bedroom. "Wait......is that singing?', i said to myself as i approach the room. I open the door and see Mal's clothes splayed across the bed, she's a dragon but she's NEVER been the neatest. I go to the bathroom door slightly and hear her singing what sound's like Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande. I already know she got it from our daughter Lily. Ever since she first heard the radio she could never stop singing. I'd be lying if i said it wasn't adorable. Surprisingly enough, she actually has a pretty good singing voice, sweet yet sultry and somehow intoxicatingly erotic. I opened the bathroom door and started listening to what she was saying and i started singing with her. As i started singing i also started undressing. I started with my black leather jacket and my black and red dress shirt. Then my black and gold pencil skirt that always clung to my waist came off. Next were my bra and panties and of course my Christian Louboutin heels that Mal and Lily gave me for my birthday. The shower curtain was see through so i saw every inch of that ancient beauty. Her hair, her eyes, her breasts, her hips, that subtle ass that made me wet every time i saw it, and her long smooth legs. Maleficent always had a body that could stop traffic, even back in the Enchanted Forest when i first met her. Eventually i got in the shower to join her. Once i saw those cerulean blue eyes i started getting weak at the knees. She always did something to me, she makes me alive, she makes me feel....dangerous. We then started washing each other, as well as singing together. I smelled the citrus scent on her body, and watched the wet golden tresses on her hair melt on her creamy skin. My hands started on her breasts, slowly massaging them, earning moans from my dragon. My hands started to progressively go lower as if i had no control over myself. From her big breasts, to her stomach, to that sweet bundle of nerves. I started rubbing faster as she moaned louder and louder. Then she started rubbing my clit, as we both started going faster and rougher. It didn't take long for us both to climax all over each other, and it definitely didn't take long to forget about the song we were singing. We started kissing, i bit her bottom lip, drawing out a little bit of blood. Then she bent me over and i felt something hard against my lower area. I look back and see she magically formed a long, hard cock and started pounding me with it. "Aw fuuuck, Mal, Mal harder!", i screamed to the top of my lungs, and she did just that. She fucked me as hard as dragonly possible. After a few moments of her fucking the life out of me after a long day of work, i got on my knees and sucked that big cock attached to my lovely dragon. First swallowing the first few inches, then i took her halfway, i eventually had her completely in my mouth from head to base. I felt her hands caressing my hair as i sucked faster, and then once i positioned myself properly fingered her pussy harder. She came moments later, and i swallowed every single drop. I heard one last moan as i swallowed every last drop of cum and her cock slowly shortened into that sweet bundle of nerves i love so much. "How was work?", i heard Mal say after we came eye to eye again. "Horrible, but thanks to you i feel much better." Now that i think about it, its true, She makes me feel dangerous, like i don't have to be the queen everyone expects. I can be as dirty as i want to be around Mal, and i know she loves me, whether i'm dirty or royally refined. Just like i love her for being one of the only things to ever go right in my life. 


End file.
